1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device that can be appropriately applied to a mobile phone terminal device including a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various types of mobile phone terminal devices referred to as smartphones have been commercialized. As for the smartphone, a terminal device includes a small number of operation keys and various operations are performed through the use of a touch panel integrated into a display panel. When a user performs the character input, for example, the display panel displays a character input keyboard. Then, the user touches a character on the displayed keyboard to input a desired character. The keyboard achieved through the display is referred to as a software keyboard.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-151646, processing performed at the character input with a terminal device including a display unit with a touch panel is described. When a user inputs a character through a key operation, the terminal device displays plural conversion candidate words including the input character as the head characters. Then, the user performs an operation to select any word of the displayed plural conversion candidate words through a touch operation.